Timegate
by Jigglypuff and Angered Fairy
Summary: This week: Link, a boss, and the first sage. Interesting.
1. Prologue

t i m e g a t e 

t i m e **g a t e**

Prolouge

a fic by Jigglypuff and Angered Fairy

[a/ns]

Jigglypuff:Hello and welcome to our prolouge of Timegate, a new series we're working on together. We present you with the story of Link and his travel through time so he can beat the ultimate enemy. But can he do it alone?

Angered Fairy:We're looking for 8 more Author Sages. Please write to us at either [mystic_jigglypuff@yahoo.com][1] or [angeredfairy@sailormoon.com][2].

Both:Thanks for your cooperation!

Hello. I'm Saria. I guess you all know me, so I've got a story to tell. 

You probably know about Fanfiction.net, right? OK. The Zelda authors from FFN were teleported to another time and place. They all were in different times, but they all were in two places: Hyrule and Termina.

Link was riding across Hyrule Field. He recieved a message from Saria, talking about a weird place.

So, he was reading it over and over again while riding Epona to calm his nerves. He finally got off, and then he grabbed his Ocarina and played the Minuet Of Forest. Nothing happened. He tried it one more time. It didn't work. Instead, it began to float, and then it disappeared, leaving a note. It was from Zelda.

Link read aloud,

"'Hello Link. I left this note to inform you that the songs your learned are now useless. They are now a waste of your time. Goodbye!' Oh darn it…."

So he rode Epona to Kokiri Village, and stopped at the wall. He opened his backpack and took out some stun guns, which he had acquired from DoomRater when he went on his daily trips to FFN.

"Here," he said, "you can play with Epona. Just keep Mido off it, 'cuz remeber what he did to you the last time...."

'The last time' was in fact a misbehavior; Mido told one Kokiri to buzz off and let him get on Epona. He agreed. He used it to blackmail Saria, but not before Saria unholstered her own sword. Mido rode off.

So he gave the more responsible Kokiri stun guns to shock Mido with when he rode on Epona.

Link finished giving the stun guns away and climbed the wall. He entered the Lost Woods. Saria was there at the entrance.

"Follow me..." she said, and she turned into a ball and sped off.

She went left, and Link followed. She turned left again into a a path which Link had never seen before. It was a big meadow. He gasped.

There was a hole in the meadow. And in the hole there was a blue swirling thingy.

Saria came out of her ball form. "So, what do you suppose this means?"

"I don't know.....AAAAA!"

Link fell into the swirling blue and disappeared. Behind was Mido, who obviously pushed him because of not letting him have a stun gun.

"Oh, what harm?",he asked. Saria got mad.

What will come of Link's fate? What is going to happen to him? Stay tuned and find out!

   [1]: mailto:mystic_jigglypuff@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:angeredfairy@sailormoon.com



	2. Chapter One

BTimegate/B  
  
  
  


A/n: Jigglypuff: Hi. This is chapter one of ITimegate/I written by "*"AngeredFairy"*".

"*"AngeredFairy"*": *nods* So, I'm expecting NO flames. *glares suspiciously at readers*

Jigglypuff: Uh, what she means is, we accept helpful criticism.  
  


"*"AngeredFairy"*": No, actually, I'm saying that I don't want any fl-  
  


Jigglypuff: Let's just get on with chapter one now, ok? Oh, and remember, we still need more author sages.  
  


"*"AngeredFairy"*": Yeah, so tell us in a review.  
  


Jigglypuff: Ok! On with chapter one!  
  


"*"AngeredFairy"*": And no flames!  
  
  
  


IChapter One/I *weird wirring noise* AngeredFairy: Wait a minute! One more author's note!!!  
  


A/n: Ahem, ok, I know that some of you people will think we're copying ISage of Innocence -or- Two Links/I by Galaxy Girl. Yes, I know the two stories are very alike, but GG doesn't mind the similarity. And also, if you wanted to be an author Sage in GG's fic, but was too late, just think of this as another chance, ok? Ok, good. Now back to chapter one.  
  


IChapter One: A... Temple?/I  
  
  
  


"Mido, you idiot!" Saria yelled, shoving Mido.

"What? It's not like he's dead or anything..."

"Well, how do Iyou/I know? You've never gone down there before. Gosh, I'm really worried....."

"What do you mean I haven't been down there before! Of course I have!" Mido said, his right nostril flaring like it does whenever he lies. Fortunately for him, Saria was too busy staring down into the vortex-like portal in which Link tumbled in to.

"What's down there?" Saria asked, not looking up.

"Well, uh, um..." Mido searched for an answer quickly, so that Saria wouldn't catch on to his lying. "A lake! Yeah, that's it, a lake. Yep. And some trees, and, and flowers, and fruits, like this, this big meadow!"

"Wow, I'd like to go there!" Saria was about to jump in, but Mido held her back.

"No, no! You can't go in! It's, it's for boys only! There's a guard there who says so!"

"Awww....."

But oh, how he was wrong. As Saria continued to stare longingly into the swirls, Link was plunging through them. Shades of blue whipped past him as he dropped, screaming. Down... down... down... down... Ithud/I. 

"Ow," he whispered to himself standing up and rubbing his rear. Then he stopped rubbing and noticed the foreign surroundings. "Where the heck am I?" 

He decided to explore the place first. He cautiously started walking and drew his sword, just in case there were enemies lurking about. He passed by few trees and grassy areas, and the ground he stood upon was full of dirt, and not much shrubbery or plant life. After a while of walking and not running into hideous beasts, he put away his sword and continued at a more leisure pace, taking up the surroundings with his eyes. Then, he saw a figure standing in front of a boulder in the distance. He unsheathed his sword once again and ran towards it, shouting out battle yells. When the figure became clearer, he skidded to a halt when he was mere inches from crashing into it, or should I say, her. 

Link hurriedly put his Master Sword away and blushed in embarrassment of his hasty actions. "Oh, uh, sorry, I uh, didn't know you were, um, not a monster..." Link mumbled.

The young girl smiled, her cerulean blue eyes shining. "Heehee, it's okay, I wasn't hurt," she giggled, shaking her head which made her short lime-colored hair brush her soft cheeks.

Link lifted his gaze from his worn-down boots to the face of the girl. He looked into her eyes and said, "Saria?"

The girl frowned and backed away. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Link."

"You can't be Link. He should be dead by now. It's the year 2001."

"The year 2001? But it was 1786 when I fell into that swirly thing in the forest..."

"Oh, Saria told me about that!" the girl exclaimed.

"You're... not Saria?" Link asked, surprised.

"No, I'm her great-great-great-great-granddaughter, Vereen. So this is where the swirly thing took you! Hmm, I'll have to tell Saria later when I get back to the forest."

"Wait a minute, how can Saria have a great-great-great-great-granddaughter?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, some time after you fell into the swirly thing and didn't come out, Saria got tired of hanging out with Mido all the time, so she asked the Deku Tree Sprout for a daughter. Then Ishe/I asked for one, then Ishe/I did, then Ishe/I did, then Ishe/I did, then Ishe/I did, and here I am!"

"Oh. So, can I see Saria?"

"Nope, sorry. She told me not to let anyone into the forest."

"So Ithat's/I what's behind that boulder! I can push it open!" Link got to the side of the boulder and pushed with all his might (plus that of the golden gauntlets) but wasn't able to gain entrance of the forest. Vereen grinned smugly.

"You can't open it. It's sealed with my special powers which I inherited from Saria. Unless you can't prove to me that you're Ireally/I Link, I won't open the entrance for you."

Link sighed. "Then if I can't go see Saria Inow/I, how do I return to my own time?"

"Well, you have to go through that door over there, I think." Vereen pointed to a door about 20 feet away. I don't know what's in it, but I'm pretty sure you have to go through it to go back to your own time. Oh, and you'd better let a fairy go with you. You might need some help. A lot's changed since 1786."

"Okay, where do I find one?"

"Hmmm, why don't you take Imy/I guardian fairy, Sure (A/n: pronounced soo-ray). When you're done, she'll just fly back to me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Vereen." 

A glittering pink fairy flew out from behind Vereen and landed on Link's head. "Hi, I'm Sure! What's your name? Huh? Huh? So what is it? Is it Hickory? Or, or James? Or maybe Filo? Tellmetellmetellmetellme!"

"Um, sorry, she usually isn't like this. Just give her a cookie and she'll shut up."

Link pulled out a large oatmeal cookie from his pocket and chucked it at Sure. She caught it and stuffed it into her mouth, which became too full for her to talk. Link grinned and walked over to the door with Sure in his hat, still trying to finish the cookie. He took a deep breath, and turned the knob. When he entered, large white letters appeared in front of him reading, "Space/Time Temple". "A temple?!? Crap, more monsters." He pulled out his sword and cussed under his breath. He started walking and a small red bird flew out of no where and attacked Link's quiver. "Hey! Get out of there you stupid bird!" Link attempted to smack the bird, and he almost got it, but it flew away, taking off with his fire and ice arrows. "What the- it took my magic arrows!"

"That's a Banlar, it steals things and hides them from the owners," Sure said, cookie crumbs shooting out of her mouth.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier?!?"

"I was eating," Sure replied, more crumbs coming out.

Link sighed and made his way to the door on his left and tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't turn. "Why won't this door open?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe 'cause it's LOCKED?!?"

Link looked at the knob and it Idid/I have a lock, with the number one written on it. Then he passed some blocks colored red, yellow, and blue. "Oh, you should always remember suspicious things," Sure blurted out.

"Um, ooooooookay." Link continued on to the north door. He tried his luck with it, but it wouldn't open. The knob turned but the door wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he pushed. 

"You pull it, Link," Sure explained.

"Oh." Now that Link knew how to work the doors in this temple, they continued to the next room. When Link stepped through the door, he suddenly noticed himself face flat on the floor and a little ringy noise followed by ticking.

"Link, look!" shouted Sure, "The dungeon map is gonna fall into that fire! That switch you tripped on must've triggered it!" 

Link looked at what was underneath him and it was indeed a switch. He then turned his head up to see the dungeon map upon a winding conveyor belt leading to a fiery pit. "So what, it's just a dungeon map!"

"But without it you'll get totally lost in the temple and plus, the door over there won't open." Sure pointed to the door to the right which was blocked by iron bars. 

"Maybe I could just pull 'em!" Link said, running towards the door. He rubbed his hands together and yanked on a bar 'til his face turned red.

"See, I told you! Hurry up! I see your ice arrows up there on that column! Maybe you can freeze the fire!"

"IFreeze/I the fire? You can't freeze fire!"

"Well maybe you Ican/I! Hurry! The map's almost in the pit!"

Link quickly glanced around for a way to retrieve his ice arrows. Then he saw more columns, some smaller than the others, scattered around. He jumped onto the smallest one and continued hopping from column to column until he was at the one with his ice arrows on it. The gap between the two columns was bigger than the others, so he moved back and made a great leap forward and... Iwhoosh!/I he slipped. He hung by his fingers on the edge of the column, about to fall.

"You can't fall, Link! You won't have enough time!" Sure yelled, looking at the map, which was now but a few yards from burning into cinders. Link struggled to hang on. He managed to grab on with his other hand, the he hoisted his leg up, then the other. He cocked his bow with an ice arrow, the map drawing ever closer to the flames. He fidgeted with the bow, then shot the arrow, but... it melted.

"Sure! It melted!"

"Uh, uh, try shooting more arrows!"

"They'll just melt too!"

"At least try!" Link sighed and put about six arrows on his bow. He had some trouble holding them, but he was still able to shoot them. Both Link and Sure had their eyes on the map, which was now 5 feet from the pit, and the arrows which just melted.

"Sure!" Link yelled angrily. But then there was a splash and the fire was put out. Link outstretched his hand and the map fell into it, and the iron bars rose, giving them access to the door. "Wow, I guess the melted ice put the fire out."

"Yep." 

Then a loud booming voice announced, "YOU GOT THE DUNGEON MAP! *ITEM MUSIC* PUSH START TO GO TO THE MAP SUBSCREEN AND VIEW THE MAP. BLUE ROOMS INDICATE THE ROOMS YOU'VE BEEN IN, AND THE FLASHING ROOM IS WHERE YOU CURRENTLY ARE."

Link and Sure raised there eyebrows. "How do you push start? This isn't the game." Link shrugged. They jumped down to the door and opened it to see even more fire about twenty feet away. To the right was a key trapped in ice. "Okay, so I need to get the key. That's easy, 'cause I could just use my fire arrows."

"Link, Banlar stole your fire arrows," Sure reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Hey, there's a chest on that column!" Link pulled out his hookshot from an invisible bag behind his shield and aimed it at the chest. The hook and chain shot out and locked onto the chest, bringing Link with it. He kicked open the cover and found his stolen fire arrows! He shot one at the ice and jumped down to get the key. 

"Hey Link, this key has two ridges!" Sure pointed out. 

"Uh, wow?" He walked to the door next to the column. It too had a lock, but instead of a one on it, it had the number two. He inserted the key inside the lock and was beginning to turn it when....

"Caw caw!" Banlar flew in and landed behind Link and Sure. 

"Banlar!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, it is I, Banlar the Bird Bandit! Here's my business card," Banlar said in a squeaky voice, handing Link a small card which read, "Banlar the Bird Bandit, 50 Rupees for each item you want stolen" After reading it, Link handed it back to Banlar who continued speaking. "So because of you, I just lost a hundred rupees. My boss paid me to steal those arrows and hide 'em from you 'til you go away, but now he made me give the money back. Thanks a lot!"

"No prob," Link said, "By the way, who exactly Iis/I your boss?"

"That's none o' your beezwax, kid, now let's get it on!"

"Get what on?" Sure questioned.

"I'm gonna fight you for your stuff back."

"No thanks," Link said, turning the key.

"I'll give you this compass which I snatched from the boss," Banlar bribed.

Sure whispered in Link's ear, "You better do it, he doesn't look that hard to beat anyways."

"Hey, I heard that! Now c'mon!"

Link shook his head and sighed. He walked up to Banlar and kicked him, softly. Banlar collapsed on the ground and Link picked up the compass which Banlar dropped during the "fight". Then came the loud booming voice again. "YOU JUST GOT THE COMPASS! *ITEM MUSIC* YOU CAN USE IT TO LOCATE HIDDEN ITEMS!"

"Hmm, that's weird, all I see here are letters." They then continued into the next room. Inside was a locked door with a three on it and nine blocks, three red, three yellow, and three blue, put together to form a square like the ones in the first room.

"I told you you'd have to remember those blocks," Sure nagged.

"Sure, can you go back and tell me the order of the blocks?" Link pleaded, "I'll give you another cookie."

"Okay!" Sure flew off through the opened door and returned in half an hour.

"What took you so long?"

"It took me a while to open the doors. You left them closed and I'm not that strong."

"Okaaaay, so what's the order of the blocks?"

"Cookie first."

"Then I won't understand you."

"Then I won't tell."

"Fine." Link gave in and handed her the cookie. Between mouthfuls she told him the order of the blocks.

"Okay, from left to right, *bite* top to bottom, *chew* red, yellow, blue, *chomp* yellow, blue, red, *swallow* blue, red, yellow." Then, while she polished off the remains of the cookie, Link pushed and pulled, tugged and shoved, to move the blocks into place. Then there was a little ring, indicating that he found out a secret, and a key fell onto the middle block. Link climbed up and got it, followed by Sure, who was wiping her mouth of cookie crumbs. "Hey, this key has three ridges." Link raised an eyebrow and stuck the key into the lock, opening the door.

All that was in that room was a staircase, which Link and Sure climbed up. There, in the room they ended up in, were two doors, one with the number four on it and the other with a five, and a huge sneaker and a shoe lace. "Threading is what the shoe of the giant needs, help the giant, and you will succeed," Sure said in a mysterious voice. Then in her normal voice, she said, "Whoa, I don't know Iwhat/I possessed me to say that. Sorry."

"It's okay, I think it was a hint," Link remarked. Then he picked up the shoe lace and stuck it into a hole of the sneaker, then the hole next to it. He began to "thread the giant's shoe". With one last tug at the bow Link tied, a secret door opened up. Link and Sure entered the door and found themselves in a dim-lit room. In the middle of the room was a chest. Link opened it and discovered a key.

"It has four ridges!" Sure exclaimed.

"Sure, why do you keep on saying how many ridges each key I find has?" Link asked.

"Don't you catch my drift? The key with two ridges opened the door with the number two on it, the key with three ridges opened the door with a three on it."

"Oh." They made their way back to the shoe room and opened the locked door. In the next room was a single chest in the middle of the floor. "Well Ithis/I is an interesting room," Link stated sarcastically. 

"I guess "*"Angered Fairy"*" got lazy."

"Guess so." Link then opened the chest to discover a key with...

"...Five ridges!" Sure exclaimed.

"Sure, I know what you're telling me now. You can stop doing that."

"Okay..."

They went back to the shoe room and opened the door with the five. All they saw in the room was a red carpet and hearts and magic jars to the sides. In front of them was the door leading to the boss room. "Okay, get ready to fight the boss, Link."

"But I don't have the boss key."

"You don't?"

"No, we must've skipped a room back there," Link said, picking up a magic jar. Then... "OW! The jar bit me! It bit me!" 

"What?" Sure looked over at the jar Link dropped on the floor. It had evil red eyes and a toothy grin. "Oh my Goddesses, Link! Look at the others!" Evil faces formed on the jars and hearts, and they all joined in a circle around Link and Sure. Link pulled out his sword and charged it for a spin attack. As the jars and hearts drew closer, Link let go and all the enemies were destroyed in a blue blast. A key with one ridge came falling down. 

"This can't be the boss key," Link concluded after examining the key, "Isn't there one more locked door in this temple?"

"Yeah, in the first room, remember?"

"Oh yeah, it had a one on it! Let's go!" Link and Sure then backtracked to the room they started in. They went past the shoe room, down the stairs, through the blocks and the two fire rooms, and back to the beginning. "There's the door!" Link shoved the key inside the lock and pulled open the door. He and Sure looked into the room, seeing an unclimbable wall which held an intricate treasure chest at the top. Flying around the room were winged eyeballs. "How the heck do I reach the chest?"

"II/I can go up and open it, but I'm not that strong..."

"What are these eyeballs for?" Link wondered. One flew close to him and he grabbed it, turning it around and staring at it. Then, the winged eyeball picked him up and carried him way up high. "Hey, I can see the chest really well from up here!" Link called down to Sure, who was watching.

"Why don't you get it to carry you to the wall," she suggested.

"I'll try. Hey, uh, flying eyeball thingy, could you take me to the top of the wall?"

"Link, that won't work-" Link was now standing on top of the wall, smiling at the eyeball which carried him there. 

"I named him Eyeris!" Link said happily.

"Yeah, how nice, now get the boss key!" Link cautiously walked across the wall to the chest and opened it. 

"YOU FOUND THE BOSS KEY! *ITEM MUSIC* THIS KEY OPENS THE DOOR TO WHERE THE BOSS LURKS."

"I'm gonna jump down!" Link shouted.

"No Link, you'll get hurt really bad!" But it was too late, he already leapt off the wall.

"Eyeris, come catch me!" Link yelled to Eyeris, but he didn't come, and Link experienced his second big fall of the day.

"Haha!" 

After recovering from the fall, the two went back to the second floor and opened the door with the five on it. This time, the recovery items weren't evil and Link took some.

"I hafta go now," Sure announced.

"Why?"

"I need to get back to Vereen. I'm Iher/I guardian fairy. Sorry."

"No, you're right. I'll miss you, Sure, even though I only knew you for a short time."

"I'll miss you too, Link."

"And Sure, thanks," Link said, tossing her the last cookie. Sure smiled and flew to the door.

"Um, can you open this door for me? I'll try to find a window in the next room." Link opened the door for Sure and she left silently, leaving Link to duel with the temple boss alone. He took a breath and walked up to the boss door, the key in hand.

"I'm ready."


	3. Chapter Two

timegate ch Timegate   
by Jigglypuff & Angered Fairy   
-----------------   
[a/ns]   
Jigglypuff: Hello, and welcome to Timegate, Chapter 3 (Episode 2).   
Angered Fairy: This chapter reveals that......we aren't going to tell them right?   
Jigglypuff: WE'RE NOT! SARIA IS, REMEMBER? SARIA WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE STORY!   
Angered Fairy: ERRGH!   
::both get into a fight, and Saria appears in front of them::   
Saria: Children. they never learn. Oh well, back to the story!   
-----------------   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter 2-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
=-=-Plot Holes and The End Of Time=-=-=-=   
Jigglypuff:OH CRAP! I FORGOT ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN!   
[a/n]This chapter will introduce Link to RPG fighting. If you know how to play Pokémon, you basically know what an RPG is. If you know how to play any Final Fantasy game, then look above.   
RPGs are simple:you have to lower your opponent's HP to 0 using attacks. Your enemy's HP number is hidden, so you can't see how much damage you took, though there is an energy bar replacing the enemy's HP stats. Once either character is at zero, then [character name] dies.   
That's basically it. Onward to chapter 3!   
------------------------------------   
Link stood firm, Boss Key in hand. "Let's hope I can do this without a fairy. Anyways, Navi annoyed me in Ocarina Of Time, and Tael too in Majora's Mask. Please goddesses...."   
And with that, he unlocked the door.   
He was in a circular room. A really big circular room. A big circular room which had a platform in the middle. Link jumped on it. He felt a vibration. The room around him began to melt. The floor disappeared, except the platform he was on. Then he began to move down. It was like an elevator.   
"Going down!", a voice said.   
****Battle****   
Boss   
----Ultima:The Really Big Plot Hole   
Link   
Level 6|900/900   
Link is using the FIERCE DEITY'S MASK item!   
Link turned into the Fierce Deity!   
Ultima is using the SUPERBALL BOMB magic attack!   
Link|832/900   
Link uses the DIN'S FIRE magic attack!   
Ultima's HP   
-------------------------   
|||||||||||||||||||||||   
-------------------------   
Ultima used the MYSTIC FIREBALL magic attack!   
Link|700/900   
Link uses the CRYSTAL SWORD SLASH!   
Critical Hit!   
Ultima's HP   
------------------------   
||||||||||||||||   
------------------------   
Ultima uses the CRYSTALLINE item!   
Ultima increases ATTACK by 1!   
Link uses the CONCENTRATION technique!   
Link is CONCENTRATING!   
Ultima uses DARK MATTER!   
Link|552/900   
Link is CONCENTRATING!   
Ultima uses DEATH BLAST!   
Link|1/900   
Link uses CONCENTRATED ATTACK!   
Ultima's HP   
---------------------------   
Knocked Out!   
---------------------------   
Ultima is defeated!   
**End Battle**   
Link watched as Ultima disappeared, the flash of blue and white he was becoming.   
"Good.....bye...."   
Ultima disappeared. In his place was another swirly thing.   
"YES!"   
Link jumped in.   
--------------   
The flashes of blue and white were surrounding him. It was taking him to another place, another time, and another land, he knew. He just hoped it would be the place he was in before.   
But it wasn't.   
Once he got out of the time matrix, he found himself in a barren land. He peeked up, and there was no sign of anything except a sludgy brown. He opened a gate leading to one single street pole, and amazingly, lit up. There were 10 shapes and designs around, and intricate styling found nowhere else.   
There, in the middle, was Jigglypuff.   
"Do you like my temple?", he asked.   
"WHAT?! Do you mean that you built that temple there?"   
"Precisely. Space And Time Temple, circa August 2001. In honor of the Space And Time Sage, of course."   
"Who was he?"   
"He was me. Now, to recieve the gift you deserve."   
-------------------   
You got the Space And Time Charm! You can now travel to this place, whatever it is, to travel through the blue swirly thingies!   
------------------   
Jigglypuff smiled.   
"You're very good, Link. You have counquered my temple."   
"So what?"   
"There is a monster that will decimate every single part of your country, Link. She is called Morgana. She cannot be stopped alone, because Morgana has already acquired the Triforce of Power in your time from an unknown source. And she is dangerous as well. You need to find the Author Sages of Time. I will go with you. When I come back here, then you will take a fairy. She will be familiar to you. And now we shall set foot. Let's go to the present, Link. Saria is waiting."   
"Question?"   
"Yes?"   
"What is this place and what are the blue swirling thingies anyways?"   
"This is the End Of Time. All times, places, and dimensions cross here. And the blue swirling thingies? Those are Timegates. You can use those to travel to another place or the same place in another time or another dimension."   
"Can't we just escort all the Hylians to Termina?"   
"I'm afraid that the gate to Termina is locked."   
"ERRGH! Why do I have to do this the hard way?"   
"SHADDUP!"   
Link got pushed by Jigglypuff into the Timegate.   
"Heheh. Let's go, Link."   
And Jigglypuff went into the Timegate as well.   
--------------------------------------------------------------   


Note from "*"angeredfairy"*": Yes, I know, Jiggypuff wrote this chapter, but I'm uploading it. Anyhoo, Jigglypuff was changing something and told me what it was, but I forgot. *hits head* And Jigglypuff said he doesn't have the file so..... Uh, I'll just say what it was in the next chap., 'k? Sorry Jigglypuff! 


End file.
